


Broccolis and Gold

by purplesky24



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Parents Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesky24/pseuds/purplesky24
Summary: Finn got into trouble. It involved broccolis.ORHow Finn decided to dye their hair blonde.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Finn & Catra & Adora
Comments: 27
Kudos: 293





	Broccolis and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> For those who missed Molly and Noelle's charity livestream, they revealed that Catradora has a non-binary kid called Finn (along with so many other juicy tidbits!). Here's a drawing of Finn: https://twitter.com/MollyOstertag/status/1270577387986534401/photo/2 
> 
> Molly/Noelle said that Finn dyed their hair blonde to better connect with their white mom's heritage. I couldn't help but wondering, how did that happen? Why did Finn feel the need to connect better to Adora by dyeing their hair? 
> 
> The question wouldn't let me go, and here we are. Enjoy!
> 
> *
> 
> Note to readers of my Tortall fic: I am very sorry for the extended hiatus. The world has gone crazy, and I'd been finding it difficult to write. This is the first decent-length thing I've written since the pandemic began. But it's a good warm-up, I'm gonna try harder to get back into writing. I'm not giving up on Emmy and Vania's story, I promise!

Finn knew they were in trouble. 

They knew by the way mommy closed the door a little too hard, the way she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, a flush still on her cheeks. 

Mom was chuckling, putting a placating hand on mommy’s shoulder. “You gotta admit, Adora, that was a little funny.”

Finn’s ears perked a little — if mom was still on their side, they were probably not in _that_ much trouble.

“Funny?” Mommy said, her voice a tad higher than usual. Finn’s ears flattened. “The farmer wouldn’t accept my money! We now have a whole month of her produce, she didn’t get anything for her hard work, and _she thinks She-Ra loves broccoli!”_

Mom burst out laughing, and Finn grinned. 

“She-Ra loves broccoli! We have two _carts_ of free broccoli!” Mom gasped between her laughs, “I bet she’s gonna spread the word, and this will be a thing! From now on, there will be broccoli on every anniversary of Prime’s defeat!”

“And we can have food fights in the parade!” Finn couldn’t help it, jumping in and clutching Mom’s hand in excitement, “We can have broccoli-throwing competitions! See who can throw the broccoli high enough to hit the broccoli in the sky!”

“The broccoli… in the sky!” Mom was gasping, tears in the corners of her eyes as she doubled over laughing.

Mommy was wavering, Finn could see the twitch in her lips as she tried not to smile. Finn leaped forward, taking mommy’s hand in their free one. 

“Come on, mommy! You know it’s going to be fun! And everyone’s attention will be on the broccoli-throwing, and you wouldn’t have to spend so much time talking to all those strangers!”

It was the wrong thing to say, somehow. Mommy’s almost-smile disappeared. She crouched down in front of Finn, putting both hands on their shoulders. Finn was almost seven years old now, and they were a little taller than mommy when she was crouching in front of them like that. Finn’s ears dropped at the serious look on mommy’s face. 

“Finn, I know you want to have fun, but you can’t use She-Ra’s name to get what you want like that. We have to treat people fairly. That farmer? She spent a lot of time and did a lot of hard work to grow those broccolis. You can’t just get her to give them to us for free just because I’m She-Ra.” 

“But…” Finn turn to look at mom, whose laughter had died down. Mom still had a gentle smile on her face even as she had crossed her arms. Finn turned back to mommy. “But everyone said you did great things for Etheria. They said none of us would be here without you. Why can’t they give you some nice things?”

Mom snorted. “You think broccolis are nice things? Perfuma would be so proud of you, kid.”

“Catra!” Mommy chided, turning quickly to glare. 

Mom raised her hands. “Sorry. Broccolis are nice. Very nice.”

Mommy turned back, and took a breath. “It’s true that I saved Etheria, but I didn’t do it alone. Everybody helped; your mom, all your aunts and uncles. And we spent years after that rebuilding all the kingdoms damaged in the invasion, and even more people helped. It’s not just me, Finn. And we already have many nice things. We live in a castle,” she gestured the big room around them, “we don’t ever worry about food or clothes, and you get all the toys you want.”

She gripped their shoulders again, gently. “If you ever want something, just ask me, or your mom. You don’t have to ask other people to give them to you.”

Finn looked down. It was supposed to be a nice surprise. Everyone always say and give nice things to their mothers at this time of the year. They never knew why. When Uncle Bow finally explained to them why there was always a victory parade every year with their mommy being the main star, they were so, so proud. Their mommy saved the world! Their mommy was the mighty She-Ra that people sing songs about! 

They just wanted to get something for mommy, for once. They knew mommy was always very tired at the end of those parades, having to speak to so many people throughout the day. They figured that, if all those people were distracted by something fun, maybe mommy could just enjoy the parade and have fun, too. 

Mommy tugged their hand with a smile. “What do you say? Why don’t we go and say sorry to the farmer?”

They jumped, feeling their tail shoot up as they pulled away. “No!”

“Finn —“

“I’m not saying sorry!”

Mom stepped forward, crouching down next to mommy. “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with saying sorry. We all make mistakes.”

Finn felt something rising in their chest, and pressure behind their eyes. They just wanted to make mommy happy. 

“I didn’t do anything wrong!”

“It’s wrong to take something from other people without paying for it, Finn.” Mom said, her voice stern. Mom hardly used this voice when talking to them. Now they were in trouble with mom too.

Finn shook their head, feeling a few frustrated tears escape. They knew mom would have helped if she had known it was a nice surprise for mommy. This wasn’t fair. 

Mommy sighed. “I knew we should have been stricter with you,” she muttered, almost to herself, “You can’t always just get what you want, Finn, and you can’t just take things from people.”

The unfairness of it all was too much. Finn took another step back, and hissed. 

Mommy’s eyes widened in surprise, but Mom moved forward, her own tail erect in anger. “That’s enough. Don’t be rude to your mommy.”

Finn’s eyes widened in surprise and betrayal. 

“Say sorry to mommy, now.”

Finn wanted to hiss, but all they managed was to choke down a sob. “You… you’re supposed to be on my side!”

Mom raised an eyebrow. “Why am I supposed to be on your side? We’re trying to teach you right and wrong here, kiddo. There are no sides.”

“Because you’re _like me!”_ Finn blurted. Couldn’t mom see it? They were so much alike. They looked alike. Mom had fur and pointy ears and a tail, and she knew how uncomfortable water made them feel. She knew how annoying the tangles in their hair were. Mommy was so _different_. Finn looked nothing like her. 

Both their mothers looked shocked. They both just stared at Finn, while Finn tried harder and harder to not burst into tears. 

“We’re both your mothers, Finn.” Mom growled. 

Finn had never heard mom talk to them like that. They hissed again, baring their fangs. “I’m not stupid. I look nothing like mommy!” 

Mommy blinked a few times, and looked away as a few tears slipped. 

Mom saw that, and grew even angrier. She took one step forward, but Finn saw that coming. They jumped to the side and landed on all fours, and was running and pushing past the door before their mothers started calling their name.

They ran and ran, dodging passersby and guards even as they pushed through the sobs in their chest. Tears had blurred their vision, but they knew this castle inside out. It wasn’t long before they reached the room where they knew they could find someone on their side. 

The guards at the door hesitated at the sight of them barrelling down the corridors, and they were pushing open the doors before a guard shouted a warning. 

“Aunt Glimmer!” They yelled amidst their sobs, jumping up to the queen’s desk and into her lap before she could say a word. Something crashed to the floor, but they didn’t care. 

“It’s all right, I’ve got this,” Aunt Glimmer said to the guards as she wrapped her arms around them. Finn sobbed into her shoulders, shuddering as they let out the frustration and betrayal they felt. 

“What happened, Finn?” She asked, patting their back. 

“My mothers wanted…” they hiccuped, “… wanted me to say sorry. But I didn’t do anything wrong! I said — I said no, and they got so angry!”

“Is that so? Why don’t you start from the beginning? Why did they want you to say sorry?”

So Finn told her, punctuated by sobs and hiccups. By the time they were done, they were sitting on her lap, and she was patting their hair. 

“Well, did you explain _why_ you were asking the farmer for broccolis? Did you explain that you wanted the victory parades to be more fun and less exhausting for Adora?”

Finn sniffed. “No. It was supposed to be a surprise.”

“Ah. How will your mothers know you were doing this for them then? They don’t know the full story.”

What Aunt Glimmer said made sense. But they still felt wronged. They pulled up their feet and hugged their knees, leaning sideways into Aunt Glimmer’s chest. 

“Why don’t I look anything like mommy?” They asked in a small voice. 

Even if this was the first time they said it out loud, it had always been something on the back of their mind. Part of them was scared. They loved mommy. What if it meant that they were not really mommy’s child? 

“Oh, Finn. Does it matter?”

“Jake has skin that look like a mix of yours and Uncle Bow’s. My other cousins have Aunt Scorpia’s tail, even though they look more like Aunt Perfuma. Why don’t I look anything like mommy? Is mommy not my mother?”

Aunt Glimmer squeezed them gently. “Of course Adora is your mother. Don’t be silly. It doesn’t matter who you look like. They both love you very, very much. That’s all that matters.”

“But _why?”_

She sighed. “I don’t know. Catra did carry you before you were born, maybe that’s why you look more like her than Adora.”

Their ears stayed flat against their skull. “I want to look like mommy. I don’t want her to forget.”

She chuckled softly. “Trust me, Adora will never, ever forget that you’re her child.” 

They pressed their head further into Aunt Glimmer’s chest, the sense of wrongness growing in their heart. They remembered the way mommy looked away. They knew they made mommy sad.

“Maybe,” they said after a moment, their voice very small, “I don’t want _me_ to forget.”

She squeezed them gently. “Hmm. Well, maybe you can wear something of hers. Ask her for something.” She was still patting their head, and her hand stilled for a moment, “Or maybe you could color your hair.”

Their ears perked, and they straightened up to look at Aunt Glimmer. “My hair?”

She shrugged. “You could color them to match Adora’s hair, for example.” She pulled back a little, squinting her eyes at them. “I don’t know if blonde will look good on you though.”

“I don’t care, that’s it! I want it! Can you help me?”

“Are you sure? You’re going to have to sit still for a few hours, and I heard it’d be a pain to take care of afterwards.”

“I’m sure!” Finn nodded, “I’ve never been more sure of anything in my life!”

Aunt Glimmer smiled. “Let’s do this, then.”

*

Adora turned to look at the door again, and Catra knew what she was going to say before she opened her mouth.

“Maybe we should go find them. It’s been hours! What if they got into trouble?”

Catra placed a finger on her wife’s lips, turning on the bed to get on her elbow so she could look at her properly. “They’ll be fine. Everybody in the castle knows Finn. They will be keeping an eye out for them. Also, they _are_ already in so much trouble.”

Adora frowned. “Was I too hard on them? I was just so embarrassed by the — stop laughing at me!”

Catra tried to stop giggling. “You gotta admit, Finn’s got really creative ideas.”

Adora tried and failed to hide a grin. “Is it weird that I feel like throwing some broccolis into the sky now?” 

Catra grinned, and leaned down to kiss her. “It’s weird, but I’ve always said you’re an idiot.”

“Well, you’re stuck with this idiot now.” Adora muttered, kissing her back. 

“I know,” Catra said in between kisses, “I don’t regret any moment of it.”

When they finally pulled apart, Catra rested her head on Adora’s shoulders, and purred a little when Adora wrapped her arms around her and started petting her back. Cuddling was something they did often, and it still felt amazing, even after all these years. 

“Do you think we spoil Finn too much?” Adora asked a few moments later. 

“I don’t know.” Catra said, and started tracing lazy circles on Adora’s chest. It was a question that she was somewhat afraid to confront. “We just wanted them to have the best, to have all the things we didn’t have as kids. Is that so bad?”

Adora scratched her ears gently. “I know. I don’t think it’s bad. But they have to learn that they can’t just get whatever they want without working for it. Like that farmer — we can’t just take months of her work without paying her!”

“I’ll find her tomorrow to give her the money, she’s going to be more likely to take it from me if you’re not around.” Catra muttered. “I’ll drag Finn along to apologise too. I’ll grab them by the scruff of their neck if I have to.”

Adora giggled. “You haven’t done that in years.”

“That’s because it doesn’t actually feel good. But Finn could use a lesson. They crossed a line just now.” She said, feeling her anger rise at what Finn said to Adora. Of all the things…

“Hey,” Adora prodded her, making her look up at her. “They’re still young. I know they didn’t mean it. I was just… caught by surprise, that’s all.”

Catra reached up and gently traced the outline of her wife’s jaw. Adora had gotten a lot better at taking care of herself over the years, but her habit of insisting she was fine lingered. “If I’d known they would look so much like me, I would have waited, and let you carry them.”

“Don’t be silly,” Adora said, pushing her finger gently on Catra’s forehead. She had stolen this move from her years ago. “We were still traveling around the universe then. She-Ra was always needed. We would have had to wait a few more years for Finn, and I’m glad we didn’t. 

“Besides,” She grinned, “You were so much cuter than me when we were young. I’m glad the others could see it for themselves!”

Catra groaned half-heartedly. “Bow is _still_ not tired of calling me cute. I’m not cute!” Adora giggled. “I’m the Royal Counselor of Bright Moon and the Etherian Princess Alliance! I’m intimidating! Members of many _intergalactic_ councils shudder when they hear my name!”

Adora pulled her up gently, and silenced her with kisses. “I’m sure they do. But you should know that your reputation in Bright Moon is toast. Everyone knows you’re just a big softie.”

Catra groaned again.

“You’re going to sound like Mermista if you keep that up.”

“Shut up!”

Adora giggled. Catra surged forward, kissing the giggles out of her. 

Catra’s hand eventually found its way under Adora’s shirt, and Adora was close to pulling Catra’s shirt over her head. 

Then, a knock on the door. 

They froze, looking at each other. 

The knocks came again, and Catra could tell it was Finn by the way they knocked. Even if it was more tentative this time. 

“Finn.” Adora said, pushing Catra up. They scrambled quickly to sit properly on the bed, and helped each other straighten their clothes. 

After Adora gave her a final nod, Catra called out. “Come in.”

The door opened, revealing Finn… wearing a hat. It was the big, purple, floppy hat that Perfuma gave them for their gardening lessons in the summer, and had special openings for their ears. 

Finn hesitated for a moment before walking up to them. They stopped about two feet away, not meeting their eyes. 

“Mommy, I… I’m sorry.” 

Catra felt a surge of pride for her kid. They were already doing so much better than she did at this age. She exchanged a quick glance with Adora, and saw the same pride reflected in her eyes. 

“Oh, Finn,” Adora said, opening her arms. “Come here.”

Finn shook their head. “Wait, I want to say something.”

Adora shot Catra a look. “Okay.”

“I know you’re both my mothers, but sometimes… sometimes it’s easier to feel closer to mom because I’m more like her.”

“Finn,” Adora said softly, “it’s okay.”

Finn shook their head. “It’s not. I shouldn’t forget. And I never want to. I want to remember that I’m your kid, too. So I asked Aunt Glimmer to make me look like you.” 

Before Catra could get over her sense of alarm at what Finn might have done, they took off the hat. 

Adora gasped. 

Catra’s mouth fell open in shock. 

Finn’s head of dark wild hair, so much like Catra’s own, was now a short cut that stopped around their shoulders. More importantly, they’re blonde. 

Finn grinned at Adora. “Now I look like you, too.”

Catra felt her chest almost bursting with pride. Not only was Finn mature enough to apologise, they had gone out of their way to fix things between them and Adora, and in such a loud and unmistakable fashion. This was _her_ kid. Hers and Adora’s. 

Adora surged out of her seat to wrap her arms around Finn, closing her eyes as a few tears slipped. “Oh, Finn. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Catra stood up and reached out to hug them both. 

“And you too, mom.”

“I know,” Catra said, exchanging wet and proud grins with Adora. They did all right with Finn, didn’t they? 

“I love you too, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> … I can’t be the only one who thought Prime’s terraformed-ship look like a broccoli in space, right? Let me know in the comments! 
> 
> Also, from here on:  
> \- There will indeed be broccolis in the annual victory parade on the anniversary of Prime’s defeat.  
> \- There would be broccoli-themed feasts, broccoli food fights, and broccoli-throwing competitions (and every year, all the princesses use their powers to get their broccolis closer and closer to space. She-Ra was banned after the second year, when it became public knowledge that she could use her magic to jump around in space. Adora was devastated.)  
> \- The farmer was at first distraught at the food waste, but her business got a LOT better, so she couldn’t really complain. Also, Perfuma stepped in to put magic on the broccolis, so they still remain edible even after all the abuse they’re put through, and no food is wasted (don’t waste food, people!)  
> \- Adora became a sort of unofficial broccoli and healthy eating ambassador, and everyone who knew her found it hilarious, because Adora loves junk food.
> 
> Also, Catra's title is kinda stolen from this other amazing fic called 'Learning Curve' by ForsythiaRising (https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407572). It's amazing and hilarious, and you should check it out.


End file.
